Haunted Holiday
by scottlvesjean4eva
Summary: Jean and Scott are on Holiday in The United Kingdom and come across something they don't believe in. Untill now.


Haunted Holiday

Scott and Jean are in the United Kingdom on a travelling holiday. So far Jean's holiday was fun, exciting and full of love, but Scott found it a little boring. It seemed to Scott that they have grown closer throughout the holiday, which was what he liked most. They had explored several castles, gardens and chapels in their first destination, Wales.

"Come on Scott we're meant to be exploring." Jean protested while firmly placing her hands on her hips in frustration.

"I know Jean but ..." Scott said trying to explain.

"No buts Summers we're going to Cardiff Castle no matter what you say." Jean now sounded demanding, taking control of the situation.

"What about the stories?" Scott replied with a husky tone trying to convince Jean it was a bad idea.

"You honestly hand on heart believe in ghosts?" Jean asked with a confused look.

"No" Scott sighed knowing his attempts to persuade her had failed miserably.

"Well good" Jean said as she walked over to the bed were Scott was sitting and placed a slight gentle warm kiss on his soft lips. 'We leave at 10. Get dressed' she sent him telepathically while she broke the kiss and made a quick dash to the bathroom before he could answer. Scott just thought to himself 'Why me?'

Ten o'clock came like a world wind breeze and they both prepared to leave. Scott locked the room door as Jean placed her hand in his free hand. They walked across the road to Cardiff Castle and Scott was having doubts, he could sense something wasn't right. The wind by the Castle was stronger than by the hotel and the journey was silent. Scott turned to Jean and said "I have a bad feeling about this" which earned him an evil glare. Scott swore that if looks could kill Jean's evil glared would have defiantly killed him by now.

As they entered the Castle the casher said "Welcome to Cardiff Castle. What can I do for you?"

Scott replied "Two adult tickets to view the castle."

"With the guided tour or explore on your own?"

"On our own please." Scott answered while clenching his free hand into fists as his anger slowly started to bubble, which was quickly picked up on by Jean.

'Calm down Scott' Jean sent to him through their link as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Scott began to daze deeply into Jean's eyes calming himself down slowly. Scott broke out of his daze by the sound of the casher's voice. "That would be 13 pound sir." Scott quickly handed her the money and dragged Jean into the castle corridor. Jean just laughed at Scott relieved expression and then kissed him.

"Where should we go first?" Jean asked

"Well how about the Library? Considering you spend most of your time in the one at home."

"Ok lead the way Mr Summers." Scott grabbed Jean's arm and lead the way.

As they approached the Library Scott continued to feel shivers down his spine and danger. Jean on the other hand seemed excited like a child who's just had a shiny new toy. Scott opened the door for Jean as she led the way in. Jean released Scott's hand and walked over to the window in a fascinated stare.

"It's beautiful." Jean commented while Scott was reading the sign. Scott's face suddenly went white and Jean sensed it.

"What's wrong babe?" Jean asked with worry written all over her face.

"Jean maybe we should get out of here." Scott said which brought more worry to Jean. Scott was now looking like a ghost.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jean asked "Scott your scaring me."

"This sign shows accounts of people who believe they have seen a ghost in this room, they seem really accurate." With that the door slammed shut and there was a sudden breeze.

"Scott I'm scared. What's going on?" Scott grabbed onto Jean only for a white figure to push them apart. Scott shot an optic beam towards the figure as it seemed to go right through him. He kept heading towards Jean and her fear rapidly grew. "Scott help?" Jean cried as tears of fear ran down her pale face. Scott tried to get up but an invisible force was holding him down.

"Jean I can't move." Scott seemed more scared than ever. Jean tried to use her powers against the white figure but he couldn't be stopped. Jean sent a message to Scott telepathically 'I love you don't forget that.' In fear she would die.

'Don't think like that' Scott sent back trying to hide his fear and anger.

Then another white figure the room, but this time a woman. She attracted the male figures attention. The male figure moved swiftly to the fireplace were he vanished into thin air. Scott's hold became lose as he ran to a shocked Jean's side picking her up and trying to open the door to escape while Jean fainted and went limp in Scott's arms. The door was locked and there was no way out. The female figure went past Scott and Jean towards the window and vanished as quick as she came. The doors suddenly swung open and startled Scott. Scott ran out of the castle while holding a now limp Jean. His thoughts filled with confusion.

By the time Jean woke up she was in her room in bed. She looked around still scared and then saw Scott sitting on his laptop.

"..." Jean went to speak but Scott beat her to it.

"We are lucky to get out of there alive. Do you know who that ghost was?"

"No" Jean said still shaking with shock.

"Second Quill of Bute and his wife."

"Why is that so dangerous?" Jean asked in confusion.

"He was the chief executioner of his time, he always executed women, and his wife was the only thing that scared him." Scott explained walking over to the bed to hug her close.

"Scott?"

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"I love you and lets agree never to explore castles with a history like that again?"

"You got that deal." Scott said only too happy to agree. He kissed her head and held her in his arms till the morning.


End file.
